


En tournée

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficothèque Ardente, Le danseur, M/M, le tango des Perrière
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Quelques moments d'intimité entre les danseurs lors de la tournée du Béjart Ballet Paris.





	1. Avignon

**Author's Note:**

> Textes rédigés lors d'une soirée des drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente.

 

 

 

Nathan lance un regard coquin vers son homme. La répétition générale du ballet "Les Quatre fils Aymon" a pris fin. Les danseurs du Béjart Ballet Paris peu à peu désertent la Cour d'honneur du Palais des Papes en Avignon. Traînent ça et là quelques accessoires moyenâgeux, dont un lui fait de l’œil : deux bracelets de fer reliés par une chaîne. Loin des menottes classiques, ils ont un je ne sais quoi qui le séduit.

En passant, il les emprunte discrètement et tire Mehdi vers l'escalier qui mène au balcon dominant la scène. Il a remarqué là un large anneau scellé dans le mur. Intrigué, son compagnon le suit en silence. Ils se font une confiance aveugle. Il le pousse contre la muraille juste à côté de la poterne et l'embrasse. Son corps échauffé par la danse a une odeur animale qui lui est familière. Aphrodisiaque. Provocante. Il ouvre un des bracelets, le glisse dans l'anneau, la chaîne coulisse. Il appuie son bas-ventre sur le pubis de Mehdi, effleure sa poitrine, son cou, ses épaules, les aisselles moites. En gestes sensuels, il caresse ses bras, ses mains qu'il colle au mur et referme sur ses poignets les bracelets de fer.  
—  Tu es tout à moi.  
—  Pour mon plaisir.


	2. Le rugissement du lion

 

 

Le sourire aux lèvres, Samuel contemple son jeune compagnon qui se déhanche devant lui en boxer. Et quel boxer. Comme chaque année, ils sont en déplacement à Bruxelles. Dans une étroite rue piétonne derrière la Grand Place, ils sont passés devant une boutique vendant des objets humoristiques. Dont des sous-vêtements exposés à la devanture. Divertis, ils ont consacré un moment à lire les légendes sur chacun d'eux. Loïs n'a pas résisté longtemps, ils se sont retrouvés propriétaires de plusieurs chiffons pas nécessairement du meilleur goût.

Pourtant, il doit reconnaître que là, son chéri est tout ce qu'il y a de tentant. Et prometteur. Le blanc crée le plus heureux des contrastes avec son bronzage acquis dans le midi de la France et en Espagne. L'érection manifeste que génère son regard sur cette partie précise de son anatomie l'amuse. Le petit lion sauvage, il lui tarde de le découvrir. Il tend les mains vers Loïs qui s'approche le provoquant des yeux. Son homme sait son pouvoir sur lui. Il pose la bouche sur le tissu qui sent le neuf, il en mordille le bord et des dents le tire vers le bas. Loïs a un léger gémissement impatient. On est loin du rugissement qu'il veut entendre. Samuel va s'appliquer.

 

 

 

 


	3. Le parfum d'amour

 

 

 

_"_ _Élégant et tonique. Nicolas de Barry a créé un parfum hespéridé en un savant mélange de Bergamote, de Citron et d’Orange Sanguine de Sicile rehaussé par un cœur floral avec des notes de Jasmin. L’Ambre et le Santal donnent un sillage chaud et boisé au parfum_ _"_. Manuel sourit en contemplant son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il sait que plus que la fragrance, c'est l'élégant flacon qui a séduit son éternel amoureux des belles choses. Amoureux qui attend.

—  Merci, chéri.

Sur l'intérieur de son poignet, il dépose deux gouttes du précieux liquide odorant.

—  Parfum Casanova  ? interroge-t-il avec un léger rire. Moi qui n'ai jamais été un séducteur  ?

—  Menteur, murmure Yvan. Tu ne vois pas le regard des autres sur toi  ? Combien de jeunes hommes nous ont suivis uniquement pour que toi, tu leur apportes du plaisir. Combien d'élèves bavent sur ton passage  ? Combien suivraient "l'ogre" en enfer afin de se faire dévorer  ? 

—  Avant, peut-être. Depuis dix ans, je ne vois que toi, répond-il tranquillement en lui tendant la main. Tu as très bien choisi, il me plaît.

Il met sous le nez d'Yvan son avant-bras. Celui-ci le respire, le baise, avant d'y poser la joue. Manu l'aime, ce poète devenu son seul amant.

 

 

 

 


	4. Tout

 

 

 

 

 

Sean s'étend avec délices. Encore à moitié endormi, il cherche la chaleur de son amant, mais la place à ses côtés est vide. Froide. Où est son Alexeï  ? Le silence de la chambre l'assourdit. Nulle respiration ne le trouble. Il frissonne.

—  Alexeï, appelle-t-il pour couper le mur qui l'entoure.

—  J'arrive, chéri  ! s'exclame son ange qui apparaît trente secondes plus tard avec un plateau qu'il pose sur ses genoux. Tu as apprécié prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit lors de notre déplacement en Afrique du Sud. Pourquoi pas chez nous  ?

Sean fixe étonné les tasses et soucoupes blanches inconnues qui ressemblent, comme deux gouttes d'eau, à celles du Maslow Hotel de Johannesburg.

—  Tu les as fauchées  ? interroge-t-il.

—  Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorque son homme avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il connaît bien. Tu veux des pancakes au sirop d'érable ou des toasts à la confiture  ? Je t'ai fait des œufs aussi.

—  Tu as volé ces tasses parce que j'en avais admiré la ligne  ?

—  Non, répond-il. Parce que j'avais aimé les moments passés ensemble en leur compagnie après l'amour.

—  Les verres, les couverts  ?

—  Les baisers  ? Les soupirs  ? Les gémissements  ? J'ai tout ramené.

 

 

 

 


End file.
